


Him

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: The last thing you expect to see at a club is your favorite band's singer





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completley horrible at summaries, I apologize.

You weren’t the type of person to go up to a stranger and attempt to greet them but this time everything about the situation was different. You hadn’t noticed him at first since you came here to dance and enjoy yourself, not to find someone to potentially date or hookup with. You didn’t think there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn’t really your cup of tea.  If somebody bought you a drink, you would just politely thank them and slide it over to your friend when the person who had bought you the offending beverage wasn’t looking in your direction. That way, at least someone would get to enjoy it.

You’d first noticed him when you were dancing or, to be more specific, you’d noticed his unique hair color. You hadn’t even known it was him, you just wanted to compliment the person on their cool hair and were thinking of a plan to approach the stranger when he’d turned around. When he’d briefly turned around to face your direction, you almost had a heart attack. It wasn’t exactly everyday that you met the lead singer of your favorite band at a club on a whim.

You weren’t really keen on the idea of going up to him and introducing yourself but you knew that you’d regret it for years if you didn’t go for it now. As you debated whether or not you should talk to him, you watched as the girl he’d been talking to starting to get up to leave.

You did your best not to raise an eyebrow as you watched her trailing her hand down his arm as she made her way to the dance floor after whispering something in his ear. You told yourself that if you didn’t go up to someone who was in the same room as someone who made music that you loved, you’d regret it for the rest of your life.

You took a deep breath, trying to keep it together, as you walked over, sitting down in the sit that the other girl had recently been occupying. You almost felt bad taking the seat, in case the woman who’d just left had been his girlfriend.

You doubted your theory that she was though, considering he’d been dancing with someone else earlier who’d definitely had short black hair. If anything, that would be his potential lover.

You shook the random thoughts from you mind, giving yourself words of encouragement in your mind, before finally turning to him.

“You’re the singer from the band Gorillaz right?” you asked, almost yelling over the music to be heard.

“Yeah,” he responded, staring into the space in front of him.

That wasn’t exactly the kind of response you’d hoped for but you figured he probably got this all night and that’s why he was less than ecstatic to have somebody at the club recognize him.

“That’s pretty cool!” you respond.

He doesn’t even bother to reply and you sit there, staring at your hands in your lap and mentally work up the courage to say something again for what seems like forever as you try to remember his name.

“Your name’s 2D right?” You ask, hoping for some response.

“Tha’s right,” he responds.

“Cool…” You mumble under your breath and take up staring at the counter awkwardly, trying to steady your nerves.

It’s probably around a half hour of anxious thoughts and breathing exercises later when you decide to say something again.

“It was nice meeting you! I’m think I’m just going to go…” You trail off when he turns toward you.

“Why?”

You meet his black eyes and your heart skyrockets. He did have a point, you’d worked up all this courage to talk to him and you were just going to let the opportunity to meet the singer from your favorite band slip through your fingers. It was such a short and to the point question that it made you completely rethink leaving.

“I don’t know actually. I just figure that I can’t really control myself around people I like that much and I’m not exactly the type to go here for a hookup or anything. I just come here to dance and have fun with my friends, as weird as that is. I guess it’s not that weird but I have a feeling that’s not why most people come here.” You explain, sitting back down.

Your face goes red as you realize you just explained to a complete and utter stranger that you thought he was more than attractive. He doesn’t reply to but you have a feeling it’s not because he’s uninterested this time. He probably just doesn’t know how to respond to your detailed explanation.

You watch as he takes the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth to take a sip of his drink.

“Does that help?” You ask.

“What do you mean by that?” He says.

“I mean…Well does it help you to be yourself without being nervous? I’ve heard alcohol just helps you to be more confident in everything that you normally do but I wouldn’t really know.” You explain.

“Not really. For some people I fink it might do that but mostly the liquid courage phrase is total rubbish. Just lets you forget what you do for tha time you do it. Think tha’s why Murdoc likes it so much, makes him forget all o’ the horrible stuff he does,” 2-D responds.

“Oh,” You answer, wondering who Murdoc is.

You never really got obsessed with the people in bands, just their music. It was pure luck that’d you’d gone to one of his band’s concerts before and recognized him tonight.

“Ever been to this state before?” You ask, trying to continue the conversation.

“We usually go to bigger places. Chicago and such, never been ‘ere before.”

“I can’t blame you on that one. I mean it’s not really the most interesting place to visit. At least from my experience living here,” you reply.

“You live near here then?” he asks.

“No, actually, I meant the state. I just came here to dance and my friend’s girlfriend lives near here so we decided to…” you trail off, before getting excited, “Actually I’ve never really been around here before at all! Maybe we could go exploring?”

You’re about to take it back when you realize that you’re asking a complete stranger to accompany you in exploring a dark place at night before he interrupts your worried thoughts.

“I’ll ‘ave to ask Noodle what time she wants me to be back ‘ere but that sounds a lot more interesting than just sitting around at a bar.”

“Awesome!” you reply, before realizing that you should probably text your friend as well.

He watches over your shoulder as you text her. It’s an action that would usually irritate you but right now it just serves to make you more nervous than you already were.

You: Hey, what time do you want to leave?

Misty: probably around 10

You check your phone for the time and realize that only gives you about an hour, before texting her back. It’d probably be smarter for you to say yes, be back quicker, and text her that you were leaving with a stranger but you’re starting to get an adrenaline rush from doing this and decide to risk it on the grounds that it’ll be fun. Not to mention, you get a vibe that this guy you met isn’t really dangerous in the slightest and hope you’re right about this as you send her back a text.

You: Think we can make it 12?

Misty: sure!

You: Thank you!!

You turn to him, “Shall we leave?”

“Alright,” 2-D responds.

You get up and lead the way out the door as he starts to talk to you.

“Your friend seems nice,” he remarks.

You’re extremely relieved that 2-D seems like he genuinely wants to want to conversate with you all of a sudden.

“She is. Well, not really nice exactly.”

You end up holding the door for him, old habits die hard and you’re used to escorting and hanging out with girls. The process is about as awkward as it sounds, especially considering the height difference and such. You continue talking so he doesn’t have the chance to say thanks or mention the fact that you were holding the door open.

“She’s like if you had a build-your-own character game and you chose to combine sarcasm, passive aggressiveness, and a caring nature. I mean, I’m not saying she’s not kind, she’s just loving with a twist.” You tend to ramble when your nervous.

“That’s good that she’s caring,” he replies, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Oh she totally is! I-” you say, stopping mid-sentence distracted.

He’s even more attractive when you can see his face better in the light of a street lamp. You notice for the first time that his two front teeth are missing and you’re a little curious how that happened, not that you’re going to ask.

“Somefing wrong?” He asks when you stop talking, seemingly at random.

“No! I just, you’re very attractive?” you respond and then immediately regret it.

At least it was better than saying he looked absolutely amazing in the light of night, but it was still embarrassing. You tended to reply to any questions in complete honesty which you didn’t consider the greatest trait to have at the moment.

You’re relieved when he smiles back and looks down at you in confusion. You can’t help but smile back embarrassed and then look down at the sidewalk, muttering a half-hearted sorry under your breath.

“I’ve heard I’m attractive but I never knew I could make someone stop talking ‘cause of that,” he jokes.

“You learn something new everyday I guess,” you respond, still keeping your gaze down but starting to walk away.

You look back after you notice that he’s not following you.

“You coming?” you ask.

“Didn’t know if I was allowed to,” he says, walking to catch up with you.

“Of course, who else would I stop talking to at random to admire but you?”

“Tha’s a good point, right there. Guess I’m pretty important then, huh?”

“Definitely. So, if I can ask, who were you dancing with back there?”

“What do ya mean…? Oh! You’re talking about Noodle.”

“I like her name, it’s cool.”

“I’ll tell ‘er that. She gets loads of people hitting on her with bad food puns all o’ the time so she’ll probably be grateful,” 2-D says.

“Yeah, Noodle’s great. She’s like a little sister ya know? It’s always real fun when she takes ya anywhere, never know what going to happen but it turns out great every time. You should meet her sometime, she’s a real unique person, jus’ like you.”

“I’m unique?” you ask, surprised.

“Well from what I’ve heard from ya, you are. I don’t see a lot of gorgeous ladies going to clubs just to dance and inviting strangers for walks.” He responds.

“Huh, I guess you’re right in that regard. I don’t usually talk to a lot of people at the bar though, so you’re pretty special,” you say.

“I am? Tha’s a stroke of luck right there. Glad that I am, special and all that,” 2-D comments and it makes you smile.

“What made you stop dancing with Noodle and head to the bar?” You ask.

“Well I get these killer ‘eadaches sometimes. Tha’s what happened, I got a real bad one so I ‘ad to sit down. Had a smoke and tried to get rid of it by sort of relaxin’ over there. That’s when some lady came along and she was real loud. You did too, right after that. Sorry if I wasn’t really all that inviting or anything, my noggin’ was really hurtin’.”

Well that explained why he was ignoring you at first when you came up to him at least.

“That’s okay, I ended up getting to hang out with you anyways right?”

“You most definitely did,” 2-D answers.

“Tell me more about yourself, you must have a pretty interesting life right? I mean you’re the singer of a hit band and all that jazz,” You cringe at the last add-on, it sounded like you’re some kind of interviewer.

He doesn’t seem to notice though, because he answers you and tells you all about everything.

“Not all that it’s cracked up to be, let me tell you. Got locked in a room and tortured by a whale for a chunk of my life, I did,” your eyes widen significantly at that, “Murdoc’s a pain. Do you know the names of everyone in the band? Usually fans do but you might not.”

“I don’t, sorry. I usually just listen to a band’s music and love it. I don’t normally get invested in the band and it’s members like most people, I just feel like the music speaks for itself, I guess. The only reason I recognized you was because I went to one of your shows once,” you answer honestly.

He actually seems to be a little relieved at that. You imagine it’s from girls only being nice to him because he was in a famous band or other kinds of things.

“I kind of like that. Well, the band’s got four of us in it. Murdoc’s the bass player, Noodle plays the guitar, and Russel plays the drums. You already know I’m the singer, used to be Murdoc but he can’t really sing unless you like listening to nails on a chalkboard. We’re a sort of family, the four of us together.” He explains to you.

You have to admit you’re more than hooked on every word. He’s an interesting person to be around and his accent is almost hypnotizing, making sure that you listen to whatever it is that he has to say.

“That’s so awesome,” You say, before adding on, “Except the whole being captured by a whale thing.”

You attempt to get him to talk more about himself. After a little bit, he does and you get him to talk about his band, interests, and Noodle. You gather that she’s his favorite even if he doesn’t explicitly state it. You’re surprised that you just find how much he cares about her cute and aren’t really too jealous.

During the conversation, he’ll sometimes turn it back around to you. You do your best to keep from rambling and manage short responses. You don’t think he’d be against it, if you only talked, but you just prefer to listen to what people have to say, especially when it comes to him.

You eventually reach the end of the street and turn to him, “We should probably turn around…”

“We could explore the other street if you want,” he offers.

You get a feeling that neither of you particularly want to turn around. You realize how close you are and end up staring up at him. He eventually stares back down at you and gives you a confused smile.

“Is somefing wrong?” He asks.

“No. I mean unless it’s wrong that I want to kiss you?” you say, blushing.

“If it is, guess we’re both in trouble then,” 2-D responds.

Before you know it, he leans down to kiss you. His lips meet yours gently once before you he leans back.

He’s extremely gentle and you get the feeling that he was leaving you with the option of going back and not continuing on with anything. You had said that you weren’t the type for hookups but you didn’t really feel inclined to stop.

“Can I kiss you again?” you say.

“You don’t have to ask,” 2-D answers and you stand up on the tips of your toes so that you can reach his lips.

You kiss him softly at first and are more than happy when he kisses you back. You want to be as close to him as possible and soon desperation to be nearer to him shows itself in your kissing. You wrap your arms around his neck and bring your body as close to his as possible.

He pushes you up against the wall of a building as he kisses you and your entire body is filled with want as he slides his hands from the small of you back to your waist. You moan softly as he moves his lips from yours to your neck.

He pulls your shirt up and you realize that you’re in the middle of an alley, with someone who you technically just met, and you’re about to have sex for the first time. When he moves his hands lower it takes all of your strength to push him off of you as gently as you can.

“Did I do somefing wrong?” 2-D asks.

“No, no that was more than wonderful. I just don’t want to…” you try to explain, realizing how out of breath you are as you speak.

You don’t want to admit your a virgin and that all you want to do at this moment is lose the label in this dark alley but you know that you’ll regret it later. If there’s a chance that you’ll get to see him again, you have a feeling that you shouldn’t go through with this.

“Tha’s okay, you don’t really need an excuse, I just didn’t want to do something to upset you is all,” he responds, as you have an inner struggle to decide what to do.

“Thank you. I just don’t, want to be someone who you…you know, in an alley and then forget about the next day. If that makes any sense.”

“That’s fair, I don’t think anyone wants that, really.”

“I guess not,” you laugh, pushing a stray hair out of your face.

You want to see him again, as laughable as it is. You know it’s pretty unlikely that he’ll say yes or even want to be with you again if you’re not exactly willing at all times but it’s worth a chance.

As he pulls his phone out from his back pocket and signs it in, you get your idea.

“Noodle texted me, she’s ‘bout to drive home. I should probably join ‘er…” he trails off, looking at you, almost as if he was waiting for your approval.

“Can I see your phone for a second?” you ask.

“Sure, just don’t change the password or anything like that,” he responds, nervously.

“Of course,” you mumble, distracted by your new mission.

You finally find where he keeps his contacts and resist the urge to ask who Paula was. It was probably just his mother’s name, you tell yourself and click on the button to create a contact. You write your name in, along with your number, adding “Call Me!” next to your name in parenthesis.

You’re worried that it’s a little desperate but you don’t know how drunk he is and you want him to at least remember to call you. You hand him back his phone with a nervous smile, hoping he’s not upset at you adding your contact.

“So that’s your name? I can’t believe I never bothered to ask,” 2-D responds, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“It’s okay, now you know right? Should we, start walking back?” You ask.

It’s probably ridiculous that you feel like your going to miss him, you haven’t even known him longer than a couple of hours.

“Yeah, right, let’s walk back,” he responds, broken from whatever trance he got in when you were messing around with his phone.

It’s quiet on the way back but not a bad kind. You figure that he’s either spacing out or thinking hard about something from the way he acts and you decide it’s better not to disturb him.

As you approach the club, you hear the music from where you two are walking, and then spot Noodle. You give her a nervous smile, trying not to seem sketchy, especially considering how much you know 2-D likes her.

“Who’s this?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

He explains about how you met, decided to take a walk together, and what your name is, before Noodle gives you a semi-smile. You have a feeling that she hasn’t decided how she feels about you yet.

“I’m Noodle,” she says, sticking out her hand.

“It’s really cool to meet you,” you say.

“I’d hope so, 2-D usually talks about like I’m some legendary creature,” she jokes.

You smile and almost immediately decide that you like her and she’s definitely worth the reputation that he’s built for her.

“I’m just tryin’ to be honest about how I think…” he trails off, trying to find an excuse for building her up so much.

“I’m just kidding 2-D, I appreciate you being so kind. Are we going to see your friend again, soon?”

“If things go right,” he answers and you can’t help but be relieved.

“Good, she doesn’t seem like the type to leave because of Murdoc,” she answers, bluntly.

“The bass player?” you ask.

“You might end up seeing what I mean. Let’s just say he has a personality,” Noodle replies, before turning to leave.

You get the feeling that she’s used to people following and admiring her as you watch her walk away. She doesn’t strike you as rude, just focused on what she wants to do.

You finally turn away from watching her and look up at 2-D, using all your courage to lean up and kiss him after remembering him saying you didn’t have to ask.

“Thanks for walking with me,” You tell him.

“I’d gladly do it again,” he responds.

You smile and he walks away, somewhat hesitantly as if he has something else he wants to say. You watch him leave for a little bit, before forcing yourself to go back into the club.

As you make your way back into the bar, you run into Misty, her girlfriend, and a group of your friends. She looks at you like you’ve got three heads and you look back in confusion for sometime before she finally talks.

“You…you have a hickey. On your neck…A couple of them actually.” She manages to get out.

Your face goes red as you try to figure out how you can hide the marks when you go home that night. In a way, you’re proud of them but you don’t really think that they’re really suited for anything you have to do later on this week and you don’t want Misty to be tempted to comment on them anymore than she’s done unconciously so far.

You place one of your hands over some of the marks on your neck, fighting a smile, before you finally speak.

“So do any of you guys happen to have something I could use as a scarf?”


End file.
